rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:QuickNick/UpgradeStrategy
Nick's Upgrade Strategy Page __TOC__ Caveat: PR Accuracy This is a fully automated Upgrade Strategy which uses the Upgrade PR values retrieved from this Wiki. These values are based on applying the upgrades and recording the difference in the PRs displayed before and after the upgrade. Unfortunately, because the displayed PR is only accurate to one decimal place but the actual PR is probably accurate to at least two decimal places AND because FM seem to employ odd rounding methods, these values aren't always correct and the displayed upgrade PR value may differ by 0.1 depending on the upgrade path taken. To try to improve the accuracy I have employed averaged PR values within the upgrade type (thanks to Sirebel for pointing this out) and am now startng to include more accurate adjusted PR values ... but this will take some time to complete. If there's anybody out there who has more accurate (ideally the precise) car base PR and upgrade PR values then please let me know. So, the upgraded PR values displayed here may be out by 0.1 which could lead to an incorrectly suggested upgrade strategy, my apologies if this happens to you. My suggestion is that before making any changes to your cars (be they upgrades or customizations) you always do a cloud-save AND then go back to the cloud-save screen and make sure it displays "seconds ago" because that "just now" message is frequently wrong! Series PR and Upgrade Order To try to address one of the issues with the previous strategy (subsequent series with a lower PR) I sorted the series in PR order rather than Series and Special Events career order. This works but can cause confusion as the upgrades progressively applied to a car are not always in career-series order SO I changed the order of the series abbreviations (shown on each event-car entry) to indicate which series include the car and may have upgrades AND therefore the order in which the upgrades are applied ... remember that an upgrade strategy is only used if the entry is selected as the best for the series. So, in the table below the upgrade order for the PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT is ... * East/West Throwdown (EWT) * Accolade Open (AO) * Porsche 918 RSR Concept (Exclusive Series) (P9RCES) but because the Porsche was not selected as the best entry for Accolade Open the upgrades were not applied so in the Exclusive Series the upgrades are based on those applied in East/West Throwdown where the Porsche was the best strategy! Please refer to the Series Abbreviations table for a full list of Series Abbreviations. For the sake of comparison I have included the following entries for the PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT from my Upgrade Progression page. If you look at the Series Abbreviations (next to the Porsche) in the table above you will see that the order corresponds with the table below. But, I hear you ask, why are the upgrades different? Good question! Refer to the '''Key' below.'' In the table above the blue entry in each series is the best entry selected for the Upgrade Strategy, the other entries are possibles but not considered best so (as explained above) the upgrades haven't been applied SO when the car next appears in the table it doesn't take into account those upgrades. The Upgrade Progression table can be sorted by car thereby allowing you to more easily see the order of upgrades for each car BUT it is not a full Upgrade Strategy so I recommend using both pages to get a better idea of your upgrade options. Remember, once you deviate from the suggested Upgrade Strategy, subsequent upgrades may also be different. Upgrade Strategy Cost In the table below each entry shows the cost of the upgrades and the nett series reward BUT it can be difficult to get an overall view of the costs and know which cars should be upgraded ... not any more! Head on over to my Cars with Upgrade Costs page which uses the Upgrade Strategy data to create a list of all cars and show which are required and the number and cost of the upgrades. Forced Strategies Occasionally the automatic best strategy selection doesn't take into account all of the variables which may factor into selecting the best car SO I have allowed for the forcing of best cars for series. *As of this is being used only for the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013) in the Masters of Speed series ... making this change resulted in an overall saving of more than 300 Gold! *As of there are no forced strategies. However, I don't like employing this method as it will need to be checked every release in case the new cars or series affect the upgrade strategies for existing series. Please let me know if you think there are other entries which are incorrect and I will test the outcome of making the change ... but please consider that changing a car for one series could affect the strategy for subsequent series. Upgrades Required to Complete each Series Most series have one event which has the maximum PR for the series and features all cars BUT some series have mandatory upgrade events, these are events which have a PR but are not for all the cars in the series which means the upgrade is mandatory. Note: As of v5.6 there is only one mandatory event featuring more than one car, Endurance Champions As of v7.0 the only series which features mandatory multi-car events is Endurance Legends (which replaced the previous two Endurance Prototypes series Endurance Kings and Endurance Champions but is effectively two combined mini-series as levels 1-5 are for the 2014 cars and levels 6-15 are for the 2015 cars) ... where this is the case, the "best" car-upgrade strategy is used. For each series the table shows ... *The maximum-PR mandatory event for each car. *The maximum-PR all-car event with the "best" car-upgrade strategy. *All other car-upgrade strategies. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: left; border: 2px solid #6C93B1; width: 100%;" |- style="background-color:# ; color:white;" | Key |- style="background-color:# ; color:# ;" | Group entry. Group header row. |- style="background-color:# ; color:# ;" | Series entry. Series header row showing the maximum PR, the series abbreviation and completion rewards. |- style="background-color:# ; color:# ;" | Car-Event entry. Required/Mandatory Upgrade Event i.e. Car-Specific Event with a PR. |- style="background-color:# ; color:# ;" | Car-Event entry. Forced "best" Car Upgrade Strategy to complete the Series. |- style="background-color:# ; color:# ;" | Car-Event entry. Automatic "best" (or only) Car Upgrade Strategy to complete the Series. |- style="color:# ;" | Car-Event entry. Optional Car Upgrade Strategies to complete the Series. Notes *To ensure that subsequent entries have the correct upgrades and costs, the table features only one best non-mandatory entry per series. *The optional entries are not the suggested upgrade strategy. To ensure that subsequent upgrade costs are correct, subsequent entries for the same car will not take into account these upgrades. Series entry details ''Note: the column-headers are more specific to the Car-Event entry lines!'' *'Index'. The Series number as per the Series and Special Events page. *'Series/Tier'. The Series name. *'PRs.' The maximum PR for the Series. *'Upgrades.' The Series Abbreviation. Each Car-Event entry shows all Series (which are in the table) for the current car BUT because there is limited space I have used the Series Abbreviation rather than the full Series name. The Series Abbreviation is (normally) the first letter of each word of the Series name. Visit here for a full list of the Series Abbreviations. *'Reward'. The Series completion PLUS the sponsorship rewards PLUS the event rewards (with the Fame converted to Gold). The cost of the upgrades on each Car-Event line is deducted from this to show the nett rewards. Car-Event entry details *'Index'. The Tier-Event numbers for the event. *'Series/Tier'. The Tier name/description. *'Car'. Yep, you guessed it! *'Series'. All Series (Abbreviations) in the table for this car, listed in upgrade order, allowing you to jump to the previous/next entry for the car. The number of subsequent series affects the "best" selection calculation and could explain why a more costly entry has been selected e.g. V8 Naturals. Click on the link to jump to that series in the table. *'PRs.' Car minimum PR. Event PR. Car maximum PR. *'Upgrades.' Additional (and Total) Upgrades. Upgrade string. Upgrade PR. *'Cost'. Cost of this entry's upgrades in Gold and R$. *'Reward'. The nett series reward, in Gold and R$, after allowing for this entry. For optional entries, this replaces the best entry reward. For a good example of this, see the Endurance Champions series which features a mandatory event, a best event and optional events. Upgrade Strategy Table